


Peter Parker/Tony Stark ~•~•~• Desires

by OpheliaBaudelaire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Food Kink, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sweet, Underage Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaBaudelaire/pseuds/OpheliaBaudelaire
Summary: It has plot in the first few chaps then it's purely sex. And then a little plot. And then sex. Read the tags goddamn it.





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

 

Tony Stark was certainly going to hell. He knew that very well, as well as he knew the reason he had been distracted during the past three weeks. Answer to statement one; He was Tony Stark. Answer to statement two; Peter fucking Parker. There goes. He could finally admit it to himself. He liked the boy, hell, he needed the boy. 

They boy who, by the way, was messing with everything and everyone, tinkering with stuff, shooting videos, flashing sexy smiles, and throwing around innocent looks while being all ‘Mister Stark this’ and ‘Mister Stark that’. Mister Stark was silently cursing himself 24/7, mainly for looking at him that way. In case my reader is incredibly stupid, ‘that way’ is a word with here means ‘realising that, in two words, Spiderman was downright fuckable’. 

Of course, he had half a billion other problems inside his head, but Stark right now felt like a sick, twisted bastard. For god’s shake, he was just a kid. He knew that it would be incredibly difficult to hold himself from appearing in pubic in a shiny ‘I love Peter Parker’ t-shirt or something like that.

So, like a considering adult, he avoided to deal with his problem by pushing the boy away. Said boy had no intention of getting a hint, so he kept on laughing and being curious and adorably excited, and also tinkering in Stark’s office during the hot summer days. 

Trouble for Stark started one of these sunny mornings, as he was walking out of his personal bathroom, dressed and ready to forget his breakfast and get down in his laboratory. He stopped outside Peter’s room for a moment, and stared inside the room from the slightly-opened door. The boy was shirtless, or at least searching for a shirt in all this mess. He let his eyes wonder all over his muscles, feeling his cock twitch. ‘Mr Stark?’ He shouted, obviously having yet to realise that he was standing outside the door. 

Tony walked in the room and did his best to avoid staring at his naked chest. ‘Oh- um- I was thinking, d’you have any shirt I could borrow?’ He asked, a bit surprised the man entered immediately. ‘Sure’ he disappeared for a moment, and returned with a pack of t-shirts, which he placed on the bed. ‘There you go’ his cock was now aching to be freed of the tight jeans, and Stark let his eyes wonder all over the boy’s muscles, forgetting everything for a moment. Strong, tight, lean. For a second he wanted to push the boy back on the bed and trail a wet path of kisses down his chest. 

‘Not good enough?’ Asked Peter, and it took Stark a moment to realise he was asking about his body structure. ‘Nah, it’s okay. But you need some more gym’ he said, trying to cover up how incredibly turned on he was. ‘We could- nope leave it’ Peter’s eyes had shined brighter for a moment, but he finally put on the shirt and smiled again. ‘No, let’s have it’ Tony said, surprising himself. ‘I thought maybe we could…train together’ he explained. Tony thought about it for a moment, and then thought how hot it would be to fight with a shirtless boy, sweaty, with bright eyes and hair all over his face. ‘Yeah, we can. How about before lunchtime? You can tinker around in the laboratory, and my day is kinds free except for a meeting in the afternoon’ he suggested, exactly two and a half seconds before realising he really didn’t think that through, and that this looked like a suicide mission. 

But Parker smiled excitedly and said ‘yes’, his eyes shined again, before collecting himself and exiting the room with a broad grin. Stark turned around and hurried into bathroom, unzipped his jeans and freed his erected cock. He ran his hands all over his manhood before moaning loudly. The walls of the room weren’t blocking every sound by chance. ‘Goddamn it Parker’ he mumbled as he slowly started massaging himself. His breaths were heavy. Iron man sat down at the bathtub and leaned back on the cold walls. He started stroking himself, the strokes of a grown up man, slow, sure, distant. Using the pleasure to escape his thoughts. 

The image of Peter popped again and again inside his brain. His moral code was tumbling down as his breaths grew quicker. He was thrusting down, fastly. His brain wouldn’t let him, of course. All about being a grown up man, and an innocent boy and an age gap and the kid seeing him as a father. 

Why the fuck would he be so kind with him, and that even if Peter desired him, what could happen then? He moaned, closing his eyes. Why would his mind never silence? Why couldn’t the world just stop, and let him kiss the boy, let his hands caress his young body, feel him… But no. Even if Parker did want him, then he would have the obligation to push him away. What was he? A celebrity going around fucking anyone who likes him? 

No, hell no. He was closer to orgasm now, his brain wouldn’t stop, his breaths coming out with difficulty. He let his head fall and moaned as he came- and for that second, all his conscience disappeared, and the image of Peter smiling, shirtless filled his mind. He stayed there for a while, lost in the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 

Peter was short of incredibly excited. I mean, he wanted Stark, that wasn’t that much of a great question. He was lying on his bed every nights, his mind making all the crazy scenarios, stroking himself. Usually watching porn, or just one of the trillion videos of Tony being a jackass that were on the internet.   
He wasn’t very fond of porn, but still, it was the closest thing to sexual arousal except looking at pics of Stark. So he couldn’t stop thinking about how Tony would look shirtless, fighting, concentrated on him with all the incredible power of his brain.   
He couldn’t focus, so he just made silly little adjustments to older things he had in the laboratory. 

At about twelve he started walking towards the gym, knowing that Tony would arrive fashionably late. Or maybe wouldn’t arrive at all. He got in the gym, changed into shorts, and started off with some light punches. Soon he was sweaty, and got rid of the shirt. Around that point Stark arrived, also into gym clothes. He waved at the kid who flashed a magnetising smile, and then started to warm up. They didn’t talk much, and Parker had the inspiration not to bring the camera, or chatter. So the warm up was calm, short of in a friendly-neighbourhood-spider-man mood.

‘Ready for the actual fighting, kid?’ Tony asked at some point, and Parker smiled as he walked inside the ring. Now we have to point out two things. First, Tony finally took off his shirt, and Peter could practically drool over his muscles, and, secondly, Tony was hella fucking turned on. Obviously, being his usual self he covered it up and let the kid attack him first. It’s not like he would let him win because he was a kid and also liked him. Nah. As I always say, ‘If you are playing just because you think I’ll let you win, then you’re an idiot’.

Tony was actually fighting hard, as the boy was -do not forget- freaking spider-man. Techniques, punches, and Peter’s eyes eating the man’s chest up. Not that Tony wasn’t fixed on the half-naked form in front of him, he just tried not to make it obvious. The time was passing quickly in the summer day, and the sweat was rolling down their muscles, messy hair and panting breaths. 

At some point Stark was lying breathless on the floor, but nobody really won. Parker felt his muscles really stretched. 

They walked alongside, and Stark headed towards the elevators. ‘You’ll have to use your personal one, Mr Stark. These ones are currently out of order. He rolled his eyes and told the kid to come with him.

By the time they reached the small elevator Tony was incredibly hard, and Peter was talking non-stop. The door opened and they went in. The older man went in last. About three floors up, Tony looked at the boy, breathing heavily. ‘I hope you’re not claustrophobic or anything’ said Stark, interrupting Peter’s mumbling for a moment. ‘What? No, nope’ and he went on, but turned around to fully face him. 

His leg accidentally brushed on the man’s pants, and the hardness was obvious. His voice faded away- Tony couldn’t hold himself. His hands were all over Peter’s body, turning him around, pushing his chest against the wall, pressing his cock on the boy’s ass, moaning, a wet path of kisses down the back of his neck. 

Parker gasped, his breath quickening. ‘G-god’ he panted, and suddenly Stark stopped, pulling away. Peter stayed motionless, a hurricane of emotions he couldn’t explain raging. 

 

‘Damn it’. His voice was filled with guilt. Peter looked straight into the man’s image inside the mirror and their eyes met, only for a moment before Tony turned around. 

‘Kid I didn’t mean to do that, I-’ he stopped speaking, and rushed outside the elevator for his private bathroom. Peter ran a hand over the soft skin of his neck, a tear streaming down his eyes. He truly wanted him, no matter what. The elevator moved for a while and then stopped again. 

Peter walked outside, heading for the bathrooms. He stayed in there for hours, just standing there, letting the water fall on him, his tired body motionless.   
None of them ate, but Stark attended the meeting. Although, even when he tried to concentrate on what an utterly boring woman was trying to tell him, Tony couldn’t let his mind wander without constantly reminding himself that ‘Congratulations, Stark, passionately kissing a fucking seventeen year old WITHOUT his permission, what’s next, will you rape him?’ Which honestly didn’t help.

Finally the meeting came to an end, so he walked back down, feeling as if he would fall on his knees and cry when passing the boy’s room, and then getting in his bedroom, filling a glass with wine, and then vodka, and then some beer, and then whiskey, and then vodka and wine again, until he was lying on his bed unable to move, everything spinning.   
And finally the voices inside his brain were silenced. 

Parker would wake up every now and then, his sleep filled with dreams that made cold sweat run down his back. And then he felt disgusted with himself when his hands were sliding beneath the clothes, hie eyes filled with tears. Did he want him or not? Was this just a game? Was he being annoying? Too much? Maybe he should leave the place and get back to his aunt. But his kisses were so passionate. So needing. Of course, he could easily fake it. Stark was a playboy, everybody knew that.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

 

Tony woke up the next morning with a killing headache and the worst mood in history. He called to cancel any activity he had for the day, and ordered a new set of drinks. Drinking, cursing, lying down, the day passed so slow he wanted to get out and scream. Peter was inside his bedroom as well, mostly trying to kill his brain by sitting in front of the computer. The next day Stark locked himself inside the laboratory, designing and making his suits even better. Peter continued being inside his room. He didn’t want to see Stark even from a mile away, although he desired him like crazy, although he wanted just to hear his voice, even if it was telling him to fuck off and stop being annoying. 

The following week went by at that tortuous speed, and after that they started walking around, always exiting the room if the other was inside, and generally if they met, Tony would turn his back and leave immediately. About another week passed like that, until Peter decided he had to talk to him. He could already predict the reactions, and knew that the rest of the summer would be spent with his aunt. But either way it was worth a shot. 

So he barged into the living room a warm afternoon, only to see Tony standing up and head for the door ‘Wait, please’ he said, but the man just rolled his eyes. ‘No, you cant just walk away from your problems. And anyways, this is my problem too, and I wanna talk’ he said, obviously pissed off. ‘I don’t though, so shut up’ Tony’s voice was harsh. 

‘I don’t care. Is there a single room in this place that’s not being recorded or whatever?’ He asked, a bit anxious. Tony laughed ironically.  
‘Yes, but you’re not getting in there kid. If you want to talk you’ll talk here’ he snapped.  
‘I don’t fucking care, I’ll talk to you even if the only not-recorded place is packed with strippers and cartel members’ he stopped, short of embarrassed as he had never been so rude to him. ‘Mr Stark I just wanna talk’ his voice broke. 

‘Or maybe you want to kick the hell out of me, in which case I’ll let you do it ‘cause I deserve it’ he had finally turned to face Parker, still keeping distance.  
‘Of course you don’t. Or are you under the illusion I couldn’t have you struggled by webs if I wanted to? I liked the kiss, and I’d like so much more’ he stopped again, blushing, eyes fixed on the floor. ‘It- it doesn’t matter what I’d like or not, though. I just need to talk. And after that, if you want me to, I can… I can get back with my aunt or… a friend or anything. It’s okay. I don’t wanna annoy you’ he sighed. His last words seemed to have an impact. Stark nodded, and they walked over to his personal office. 

Small clicks of locks and voice recognitions and high-tech. The doors opened, and finally, the bookcase moved out of the way, revealing a metallic handle. Tony walked up to it and pushed it, the wall sliding up, a dark room showing. Peter followed him without the slightest hesitation.  
‘Look’ the door closed behind them. ‘Not a single recording. Nothing. I mostly brought you here to destroy this little thing you have built around me. I’m not a saint, Parker, or an idol’ the lights were turned on, and Peter gasped. A large room, filled with ‘Sex machines?’ His voice was strange. 

‘Welcome to reality, kid.’ He took a deep breath. ‘I’m not a hero. I’m a perverted old man who designs sex machines for fun and wants to shove his dirty cock up your ass’. Stark’s eyes were filled with sorrow.  
‘For fuck’s shake, Tony’ the boy slammed him on the wall, crushing their hot lips together, pulling his body closer, breath hitting his neck. He moaned as he started responding, sinking deeper into the kiss, taking control, letting his hands roam freely all over the young body.  
‘We have to stop’ he mumbled, and they stayed there, arms tangled around each other’s body.  
‘I want you’ he said, leaning on Stark’s shoulder. 

‘I know you do. I want you as well. Legs spread for me, my cock into your tight hole. I want to have you in every way possible, Peter, but you’ll regret this. I want to love you, I want to be able to love you as much as I’d like to. But…You desire me because I’m older, because you’ve made me an icon of a father you never had. You’re a teenager, you haven’t cleared things inside you. I can’t do that, you know I can’t. But don’t think I push you away because I’m just playing around.’ He hugged him tighter.

‘You forget I can defend myself. You don’t have to be afraid of this. It’s…it’s okay. And I-I know what I want from you. I don’t see you as a father. I simply desire you, Mr Stark. Or Tony. However you like it. We could try being together. If you feel uncomfortable having me, then you don’t need to. I don’t know, maybe-’ he stopped talking and breathed in the scent of the man. Tony continued his un-said phrase.

‘Maybe we could kiss and I could let you run your hands over my body, nothing too much, if you want to stop we’ll stop. If you think I’m going too far you’ll tell me. Nothing you don’t want. Nothing you don’t feel comfortable doing.’  


Tony leaned back on the wall, letting the boy inhale deeply. ‘Yes. And…maybe not here. Do you have any quiet house, small?’ he kissed the man’s neck. ‘Yeah, I do. Not too much, and not a single camera. Only a tiny laboratory in the basement. It has the prettiest sunset, and you can see the sea from the balcony. How does that sound?’ His hands were caressing the boy’s back.  
‘Yea, I’d love that’. They kissed again, lovingly this time, lips brushing softly, hands clasping. 

The boy packed some t-shirts in his suitcase, and nothing more. Tony was off to settle some things until they returned. He looked at the red-haired woman for a moment, observed her piercing green eyes before getting closer. ‘Nat, can I talk to you?’ She looked at him for a moment and smiled. ‘Sure’ they went off into one of Tony’s personal living rooms, and she leaned on the table.  
‘It’s the boy, isn’t it?’ She chuckled. ‘Yeah, it is. How the hell did you notice? Or is it that obvious?’ He asked. ‘No, it’s not obvious at all. I s’posse you wanna go with him somewhere quiet, to figure things out’ she took a sip of her drink. ‘Yes, genius, I do’ he said, and Natalia’s eyes shined in delight. ‘But, am I going too fast? What do you think?’ 

He felt utterly uncomfortable asking for advice, and the woman realised that so she kept it casual, but talked fastly. ‘It’s okay. Follow his speed. See what he wants and how he wants it. You’re not rushing it. And Tony, it’s cool. I mean the age gap. Nobody’s gonna judge you. Relax.’ She emptied her glass. ‘Now move it, I have people to manipulate’ she smiled seductively without actually trying to, and then exited the room. Stark mumbled something to himself and turned around.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 

About two days later they were lying in a comfortable bed, the light of the setting sun all over their bodies, windows only slightly opened, in a small wooden house on some deserted hill. Peter was planing kisses down the man’s chest, making Tony moan his name again and again. His fingertips were touching the naked body, arousing him, making him moan even louder.

‘Goddamn it, Peter…please…don’t stop’ he breathed, and the boy lowered his head, taking a hard nipple between his wet lips. ‘Ugh fuck’ his tongue was licking, pleasing, Tony was moaning at very single movement. ‘W-where did you-ah god- learn t-that kid?’ Peter was now dragging his tongue all across his body, Tony’s manhood erected. The boy slipped between his legs, and started rubbing his face on the olden man’s crotch, without bothering to remove his boxers. His breath was unbearably hot, and he earned a lustfull jerk. 

He extended a tongue and placed it on the fabric until it was wet with his saliva, until he made Tony gasp and moan. ‘You want to see me completely naked don’t you’ the genius murmured, and Peter smiled before rubbing his face on his erection. ‘Maybe I want to see your big cock so I can imagine it inside me late at night, when my fingers are deep in my ass’ he whispered against the older man’s manhood, causing him to let out a scream. 

‘Fuck, keep saying things like that near my dick and I’ll do anything you want me to’ he gasped. Peter’s hands toyed with the boxers for a moment, sliding them off and throwing them on the floor.   
He gently spread the man’s legs before getting back to licking his already wet balls. ‘You’re so huge daddy’ he said, the vibrations of his voice making the man erect. ‘You’re so big and heavy…I want that cock inside my hole’ he moved up, licking alongside his crotch. ‘I want your big dick inside my tight, wet hole’ he whispered, and at that point Tony just grabbed a fistful of his hair and dragged him upwards. ‘Do you want me in your mouth?’ He asked, voice hoarse, desperate. ‘Fuck yes, I want you to use me’ without another word Tony forced his cock down the kid’s throat, pushing him away and pulling his face towards himself, eyes closed, moaning like a whore. 

And Peter panting and sucking, lips around that monster cock. His hands ran all over the man’s lower body as he twisted his burning tongue, feeling his dick deep inside his throat. ‘Ugh goddamn you kid’ he moaned as he came only moments later, hard and deep inside his mouth. 

Peter shallowed, the white cream running from the edges of his mouth. ‘Daddy… you taste so…good…ah’ he run his fingers along the man’s crotch, licking off his cum. ‘Kiss me’ murmured Stark, breathless. Parker sat on the man’s private parts, rubbing his ass over his cock. He leaned towards Tony who forced a wanting tongue inside his mouth. ‘I want to taste myself’ he said, making Peter even harder. ‘You like that, kid? You like being used?’ He questioned, his voice deep but playful. 

Peter blushed and hid his face in the curve of the man’s neck. ‘Answer me, whore’ he said again, and Peter moaned. ‘Yes’ he whispered. ‘Yes what?’ Tony said, hands caressing the boy’s back. ‘I- fuck- I like being used like a slut, daddy’ he said, and tried to rub himself on the naked body beneath him. Stark was quicker, of course. He spun around, pinning Peter on the bed, hovering over him, form perfectly shaped and lips glistening with his own cum.   
He kissed the boy passionately, his tongue exploring the depths of his mouth. ‘Are you going to-’ Peter started saying, but the man cut him off. ‘No, not yet. I want you to feel comfortable with it’ he smiled, and ran a loving hand along the muscled, naked body under him. 

He leaned in and kissed the edges of his soft, young lips, devouring the beautiful taste, toying with him. Peter moaned, throwing back his head to give access to the soft skin of his neck. 

‘Show me how you touch yourself’ Stark whispered, enjoying the red face of the boy beneath him. His fingers clasped around his dick, questionably. Peter broke eye contact, embarrassed he’d expose something so intimate.

His hand ran up and down his length with fast strokes, moaning with pleasure. ‘Who are you thinking of?’ He said, voice husky from lust. ‘I’m thinking of you, daddy’ moaned Peter. ‘And what am I doing to you?’ 

‘You’re- ahh- you’re using my hole’ his hand moved faster, he was close. ‘You have your- your tongue in my ass and- oh god Tony!’ He screamed, feeling the hot breath of the man against his eager hole. 

‘What is daddy doing with his tongue, slut?’ He murmured against his tight hole as a burning tongue touched the sensitive area. ‘God- you’re fucking me, ahh, please daddy please put your tongue in my ass and ohh fuck- eat me u-up’ he screamed. 

Iron-man’s saliva coated him as his hole was stretched open and a hot tongue made its way inside of him, turning around.  
He could no longer ignore his hard cock, and his right hand left the boy’s stretched buttocks to jerk himself off, with skilled moves. He moaned, the vibrations travelling through his tongue that explored the virgin ass. Iron-man came seconds later, and  
Peter’s eyes rolled in the back of his head, a scream leaving his mouth as his orgasm overtook him.  
His cum almost reached the ceiling and the older man chuckled, pleased by his achievement. 

‘You’re such an eager whore, are you not?’ He smirked, tongue brushing over the boy’s dick. ‘Yes, daddy’ Peter whimpered as he closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! I live for them!


End file.
